Life Is Beautiful
by Meray
Summary: Megan and her friends, Markie and Callie, endure extreme ups and downs of life. Will their friendship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Life is Beautiful

Megan was sitting in her friend, Markie's kitchen. She propped her feet up on the kitchen table, showing her familiarity with the place. This place was like her second home... but it wasn't anymore.

Our friend, Callie, and her boyfriend, Marilyn Manson, had inhabited the place. They had nowhere to stay because Callie was a "hobo" and Marilyn got evicted from his shabby studio apartment.

Markie and I took the time to talk this over while they were making a Hot Topic run.

"It's insane! They aren't right for each other at all!" Markie said in frustration, putting her hand to her head.

"Well... Callie does have **fads**, maybe this is just one of them," I offered.

"No. That's belittling the situation," she insisted.

"Well, I don't know..."

"If you lived with them you would know!" she almost shouted.

"You're right, you're right," I said. "We just have to find something to do with them then."

"Do what? Throw them out on the street? They have no place to go! I love Callie very much, and I would never do that!" Markie said, almost in tears.

"Okay..." I said. Was she hinting at something?  
"Well, we just need to find a way to end this relationship. This mess is no good for you or Callie," I advised.

"You're right. But I'd hate to see her get hurt! God, I love her so much!" Markie lashed out in a burst of emotion.

"Like a friend...?" I asked.

"Of course like a friend! I'm still with Susan!" she said, reminding me of her girlfriend, Susan Boyle.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for even thinking that," I said, but it didn't diminish the suspicion that I had.

All of the sudden, the front door busted open. I braced myself for this mess.

Too soon, Callie came in the apartment holding Marilyn's hand.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to be nice.

"Hi!" Callie said with a chipper tone in her voice.

She smiled at Markie, and then turned to Marilyn. Her expression changed.

"Ugh, I'm _so_ hungry!" she groaned, putting her hand over her stomach.

"I can make you my famous microwaved swine!" Marilyn offered.

"Ooh, yes! This stuff is delicious," she nodded toward Markie and I.

"Do you guys want any?" Marilyn offered.

"No thanks," we both said in unison.

"Good," he said, getting out a plate, "because I took a decongestant today, and I don't know if I'll have enough for everybody!"

He closed one nostril and snot rocketed out the other, leaving a big pile of green mush on the plate.

My stomach was doing flips. I was gagging and trying to hide it. I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Uh... I'm going to be in the bathroom barfing my liver out if you need me," Markie said before I could.

Callie looked confused, but turned her attention back to Marilyn as he put the yuck in the microwave.

Luckily, Susan arrived in the apartment to save the day. She was probably going to get washed up in one of her childhood stories when I talked to her, but it was better than staying in here watching Callie devour swine flu mucus. .ing.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Life is Beautiful, Chapter 2

I rushed into the living room to see Sarah as soon as I could. I needed to get away from this disgusting... well, I couldn't even think about it anymore.

"Susan!" I greeted with fake excitement as I saw her sitting on the couch.

"Why, 'ello, Megan! How be th' day to ya?" she asked me in her Scottish accent.

"It's been, well, interesting," I admitted.

"Oh... I see..." she said, motioning for me to sit down on the couch.

"You know what would make it more interesting for me?" I asked.

"I was thinking just the same thing!" she said, assuming that I wanted to hear another one of her boring stories.

"Well," she started, "When I was a little girl, I lived in a town called Schnitzleburg."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Isn't that German?"

"Just listen to the story!" she scolded. "Anyways, I lived in a town called Schnitzleburg. My family of thirteen lived in a four room shack. The walls were made of pieces of plywood and cardboard nailed together in a mess, and the ceiling was made of scrap metal. We ate one meal a day and did many chores, for my father was a chili pepper farmer." "Chili pepper farmer? Does the climate in Scotland allow for chili pepper farming?" I asked, confused.

"Yes! Just listen!" she scolded again. "Anyways, my father was a chili pepper farmer. We worked twelve hours a day in the fields behind my house because we didn't go to school. Life was rough. Anyways, one night, I had to use the restroom. Since we were so poor, we had an outhouse out back. I put on some slippers and walked right out there."

During this part of the story, I noticed that Markie had come into the room with barf on her shoes with a smile on her face. She was listening intently to Sarah's tale.

"There was a wooded area that had to be passed before getting to the outhouse, and as I was walking through it, I heard a noise. Awooooo!" she mimicked the noise, "Awooooo! This made me very scared. I looked around to see my surroundings, though it was hard to in the dark. After I had made about five circles I saw a pair of yellow dots in the distance. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I noticed that that was where the noises were coming from. Since I didn't have an education, it was hard for me to put two and two together. I soon realized it was a wolf" "Oh, my dearest Susan! Were you okay?" Markie asked in a panic.

"Yes. I'm here, aren't I?" Susan paused. "Anyways, it took a while for me to notice in the dark that the yellow dots were getting bigger. I was soon able to tell that they were the eyes of a wolf. It took all I had in me not to run, but he didn't look like he was going to do any harm. All of the sudden, the wolf started to talk!

'Hello. I come in peace.' the wolf said. I asked who he was.

'I am Nick Jonas, the diabeetuhs wolf.' was the reply.

I asked him what he wanted from me.

'I have not eaten in days. If I do not eat for any longer, my weak like heart that's burnin' with love will succumb to diabeetuhs. I need help.'

I told him I was poor, and that all I had to offer him was the feces in the outhouse. His yellow eyes turned a bright, queer pink with happiness. And I won't go any further, because I know you civilized folk don't like that stuff." Susan finished.

"Wow, that was beautiful!" Markie exclaimed.

They both looked to me, expecting me to respond to her story just as Markie did. "Uhh… wow," I answered. "Wow…"


End file.
